


Can you see me now?

by rotsa09



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Basketball, Clexa, Clexa High School AU, F/F, Jealous Lexa, Protective Octavia, Sassy Raven, Student Clarke Griffin, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsa09/pseuds/rotsa09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLEXA HIGH SCHOOL AU!!! Clarke Griffin is your average High Schooler trying to survive high school a little longer till college, but everything changes when this brunette (which is the new transfer student) meets her. Raven Reyes and Octavia tries to help her a bit with this new crush, but Clarke notices something is going on with her two best friends. What Clarke will do when she realize she wants something more with this new girl Lexa Woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!!! Thats my first fanfic about Clexa!! So don't go hard on me <3 Leave kudos and comments (id love to hear what u're thinking and suggestions are always appreciated!)  
> My tumblr is : http://clexapikcup-lines-rotsa09.tumblr.com/
> 
> So let's get started!

You might think that high school is easy. I mean, we just study. Well... most of teenagers just study. But believe me, the worst part of beeing a high schooler, is not what most people think... It's the responsibilities and the stress of trying to get into college... No... It's the feelings(hormones) that are new to you and you don't know how to deal with them. And that couldn't be different with me. Clarke Griffin, your average student. Okay who am I kidding? I am a straight A student. Mostly because my mom wants me to become a doctor. Oh and the 'straight' part... don't get me wrong, but that is the only thing that is straight about me. I had a boyfriend once. A total pain in the ass, and his name was Finn... Unfortunately, he still studies here in my school, so i have to deal with his ugly face everyday. Recently I'm feeling more attracted to girls. I'm so done with boys for now. 

I have two close friends, Raven and Octavia. While I'm good with the arts, Raven is a hack genious who loves explosions, science, computers and stuff like that. Octavia is so fucking good at basketball and being an all around badass. There's nothing she can't do. The two of them are on the school basketball team. I was too, but I had so many things to worry about already that I had to give up on it. I live with my mother, the chief doctor at the hospital, and my dad. Well, he died when I was 10, but he was the lead engineer of a huge company. So you can say that my mother and I have a good life here in Chicago, in terms of money.  
Mondays... the best day of the week. Said no one ever. It is 6 AM and I'm already up. Dang it high school... You're killing me. It was the first day of a new school year. I checked my phone, and there were 2 new texts, from my best friends.  
*Ravenlicious*: RISE AND SHINE CLARKE! TODAY U HAVE TO COME TO OUR PRACTICE, THE TRAINER IS ADDING NEW MEMBERS TO THE TEAM!  
I rolled my eyes... And by the way, Raven's name on my phone was like that because she put it there, and she threatened me if I even joked about removing it. But dang, there was never anything remotely interesting about their practice. It was boring as hell. So I checked Octavia's message.  
*Ohctavia*: Clarke, me and Raven are going to pick up you if ya want, text me if you don't want to come with us anyway be there in 15. 

I have a car, but oh well, I could get a ride to school, it wouldn't hurt. I ate my breakfast pretty fast and went to change clothes. "I have like 5 minutes till Raven starts to honk on her horn", I thought. My mother was already gone... She was rarely ever at home because her shifts were insane. So I put a white tank top, some jeans, and my all stars. It looked simple but I was okay with it. I really loved to wear clothes like that. Lost in my thoughts, I got a little surprised when I heard honks coming from outside. So I rushed down and got in the car. "Dammit Raven. Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?", I said as I hit Raven in the back of the head. "Hey Princess, good morning to you too. I wouldn't have honked if you were waiting for us right here." Princess was my nickname amongst my friends... Long story. "Cut it out you two. Can't you behave for a second?" Octavia and Raven were really close. Well, at least recently they've been clinging onto each other more. "Alright... alright next stop, Arkadia High!" 

The drive was fun because Raven was the type of friend that you'd want to hang out with forever. She's so funny and cool. She parked the car, and we went off to find our class. We had science class first with Professor Gustus. I usually sat with Wells, an old friend of mine, but he moved to another city last month, so I'm sitting alone for now. Raven was always with O. Those two sat right behind me. The time went by slowly for every period, and I was relieved when the bell rang, letting us know that school was over several hours later. "Hey guys you want to do something now? I'm kinda bored," I asked forgetting about their basketball practice. "Oh Clarke we wish, but we have practice... but tell you what. How about we go wherever you want after. Sound good? Clarke? O?" I sighed, I didn't want to spend my whole day alone, so I nodded. "Okay, why don't we meet at the coffee shop a block away from school after you guys are done. I'll draw while I wait." Octavia and Raven nodded. "Sounds good. Bye princess" "See you later Clarke." They rushed to the gym and left me alone. 

I was off to the coffee shop after they left. It was lonesome without them, but I was lucky that I brought my sketch book with me. I ordered a capuccino, sat at a table in the shop, and started to draw. I loved to draw everything, but especially sceneries and people. I didn't notice how quickly the time passed and was surprised by Raven and Octavia's laughs filling the shop. "Did you missed us princess?" Raven said with a smirk. "Nah, in fact I forgot that we were even supposed to meet here." Whenever I could, I'd make fun of Raven. "Not good Griffin, that hurts you know? " Raven feigned hurt on her face. "Oh shut up you two. Now let us order proper food and coffees so that we can chat." Octavia said while poking Raven. "Now you're talking." 

"So are you two still on the team?" I asked mocking Raven a little. "Ha ha so funny. Of course we are. The trainer would never replace us! Octavia here is the goddess of basketball." Octavia blushed. "Oh common Raven. Stop that. I'm not sure if I am still the best one on the team though." I looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Well you see princess, there's this new transfer student. And Octavia is right because that girl is insane. She's hot as fuck, and she kills the game. We played agaisnt her one time when she was still at her old school, but we lost big time." I raised my eyebrow while Octavia looked annoyed and turned to Raven. "Hot as fuck...?" Raven smiled. "Well at least that's what the whole team was thinking. She didn't go to the classes today though, but when she does, the whole school will think so too" Woah, a transfer student huh? And hot as fuck... Oh lord now I'm curious. "Anyways her name is Lexa, and I doubt that we'll be losing any games from now on." Humm Lexa? Thats a beautiful name. I was spacing out until Octavia called me. "HEY earth to Clarke. We gotta go now. There's homework to be done, and I'm kinda tired." I rolled my eyes. "Uh oh Octavia. You ruined Clarke's day dreams about this new girl." I choked. "Wh..what? What the fuck Raven, I am not day dreaming about that girl." Raven smirked "Whatever you say princess… whatever you say." 

Raven dropped me off at home, and I went up to my room to start homework. About 2 hours later, it was already 8 PM, so I went to the kitchen to heat some leftovers. After finishing everything that had to be done, I plopped down on my bed, but before I knew it, I thinking about the new girl again. "Lexa huh? Maybe I'll watch one of Raven and Octavia's practices sooner than I thought... " With that, I fell asleep.


	2. Mysterious Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sees that mysterious girl that Raven Reyes been talking about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY GUYS <3 sometimes I'll update more than 1 chapter per day.... :D 
> 
> Enjoy the reading, don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments <3

I woke up really early the next morning. With only 20 minutes until Raven and Octavia would arrive to pick me up, I quickly took a shower and washed my hair. Did I forget to mention that I'm blonde? I'm blonde, and my eyes are blue. My body is okay, but I have huge breasts which Raven always mocks me for. She likes to throw papers at my cleavage and stare. When I was getting ready, Raven sent a message.  


* Ravenlicious *: Hey Clarke. I hope you're ready because we'll be easier today. O needs to talk with our trainer before class starts.  
*Princess Griffin*: Alright Raven, I'm up and ready. Hurry your ass then. I'll be waiting outside.  
* Ravenlicious*: Ah :( boo I won't have the pleasure to wake your whole neighbourhood today...  
* Princess Griffin*: You are the worst.  


When Raven finally managed to park, I got in the car. "Hey Oh, hey slowpoke" Raven groaned and said, "Test your luck Griffin, someday you may run out of it." I laughed and so did Octavia. Raven was actually pissed off. After all she loved to make things go boom. "Now let's hurry because the trainer will not be happy if I'm late." I went to my class with Raven. O showed up after 1 hour and sat next to Raven. "Grr, the trainer was late and I had to wait till now." We nodded and laughed a little. Octavia hated to be late.  
"Hey Princess why don't you come with us today for practice. The "hot as fuck" girl will be there you know," Raven whispered the second half so that Octavia couldn't hear. "Dream on Raven. I have to help Professor Gustus with an assignment, and why would I want to see that mysterious girl anyways?" Who am I kidding. I'm dying with curiousity. "Well. If you say so. Off we go then O." "Bye Clarke." I sighed. My mother always told me that I have to do whatever I can to improve in school, so sometimes I help Professor Gustus with the material for the next classes. As I got up to leave, I noticed that Octavia left her phone on the desk. Oh shit. They were probably almost at the gym by now, always running to their destination. There's no way I could catch them before that. I guess I'll have to go there after the practice ends.  


I helped Gustus with everything that he asked, and I had time to go and find Octavia and Raven before O started to have a panic attack without her phone. "Professor, if I may, I need to see my friends now. Something important came up." Gustus smiled at me. "It's okay Clarke. You helped a lot today. Thank you. " "Bye Professor." With that, I rushed to the gym.  
When I got there, there was no one to be seen practicing. Dang it, I'm late... But wait, I'm not late. I'm early. It probably ended sooner today. I know! I'll go and check in the locker room. I usually talk to myself a lot aloud, so I'm glad theres no one here to hear me. I entered the locker room and looked all over to find Octavia and Raven. "Dammit where are those two...?" What I didn't notice was that there was a girl standing in the corner changing. I looked up and I froze. I have never seen that girl before... She was with her underpants and sports bra, and I couldn't help but look. She was a goddess. Her body was perfect. Well at least her back and butt since she was turned around. I watched the brunette put her jeans on and she turned and I saw her abs. Oh boy... I wished I could touch her... After that I was completely lost in thought. I noticed that she was looking at me, and I looked in her eyes. They were like two shining emeralds... Her jaw was a little down revealing her lips to be slightly opened. "Hot as fuck indeed..." I blinked hard and came back to earth. The girl blinked too and shooked her head. "Shit, sorry ... I hope I didn't say that out loud" The girl just blinked and chuckled a little. Shit I said something weird and now I'm blushing like hell. "Ahm... am.. Raven? Octavia... ahm.. Sorry..." I couldn't say anything. The girl just stayed there staring at me now with her mouth closed. "Hel.. Hello. Im looking for my friends. Raven and Octavia.." The girl finally spoke. "Hi. I think your friends left before everyone else." She spoke like a goddess too oh my god... Now I'm fucked. Her voice was so beautiful, but she acted so stoic. "Ah... Okay... th.. Thanks...Sorry again." The girl just nodded. I ran as fast as I could. How could I say something like that and be like that? Was that the mysterious girl that Raven told me about? Lexa...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the locker room...

After the blonde girl left, Lexa couldn't believing that she just spoke to such a beautiful human being. She finally put her tank top and closed her locker only to find that the girl dropped a notebook. She took the notebook and put on her backpack. She just instantly thought, "Good, now I have a reason to talk with that gorgeous girl again." Lexa left the locker room with a smile on her lips. It has been a long time since the last time she smiled like this. Her heart skipped a beat when the blonde looked right into her eyes. There was something about that girl that Lexa found intriguing. Lexa sighed when she realized that it was time to head to her aunt's house. But Lexa couldn't think about anything other than that blonde. She just wished that she could see her sooner than later.


	3. Stoic Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sees Lexa again, and this time they introduce themselves.

When I got out of school, I finally stopped running. I can't believe that I just behaved like this in front of that girl! Good one Clarke. Now she probably thinks that you're an idiot. And I didn't even find Raven or Octavia. Way to go Clarke. My phone buzzed with a call from Raven. "Oh my god, where are you Clarke? We went to Gus's room, and he said you already left. O lost her phone she's freaking out! I tried to call you 4 times!" I didn't realize that my phone rang 4 times. I don't even know where my mind was. "Calm down. I found O's phone. She left it on the table." I said breathless from the running. "REALLY? O, CLARKE GOT YOUR PHONE!" I heard Octavia sigh in relief. "Wait. Why are you out of breath, Clarke?" "Heh.. I just ran a little. Where are you guys at?" I sounded suspicious shit. "You never run, Clarke. Something must've went down for you to run." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. No way I'm telling her what just happend with Lexa. Knowing Raven, she'd mock me for the rest of my days. "Raven, it was nothing. Really. Now come here, I'm at the car." Raven didn't sound convinced. "Alright, alright Griffin. If you say so. We'll be there in 2 minutes." I hung up. I swear if I could go back in time I would, but I have to look to the bright side. She's not in my class. It could be worse. The only thing that I can do is never go back to the gym ever again, and I'll be good. I can't face that brunette again.

Octavia came running, and Raven was not far behind her. She jumped at me when she reached me. "THANK YOU CLARKE. THANK YOU!" I handed over her phone. "Calm down O... You almost made me fall!" Raven laughed hard. Octavia usually was a quiet and not noisy person, so seeing her like this was odd. "You know how my brother is! He'd kill me if I had lost that phone." Octavia's brother, Bellamy, is very protective of us all, and he can really be a pain sometimes. "Well now that we got your phone back, and princess too, let's go home. I'm tired." I nodded at Raven, and I was glad that I could go home and forget about this day.

Ah.. home sweet home. Raven left with Octavia. It's strange. Octavia's home is a way closer to the school than mine, so it makes no sense for Raven to pick up her first when we go to school. Even when we come back, she's the last one. But whatever, I really never asked why Raven did that. Now I could take a shower and draw for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but think about Lexa... Such a beautiful body... her eyes... No Clarke. Come on, this is not the time to think about this. No one knows about my sexuality. I never really had the chance to tell, and who am I kidding. I'm scared. I don't know how my friends, my mother, or how everyone would react.

After my shower, I got my backpack. I have this need to draw now, so I needed my sketch book. After some digging, I couldn't find it anywhere. Oh my god calm down Clarke... Maybe it's in my bedroom. But after 20 minutes, I had no luck and gave up. Dang it, I loved that sketch book... Could this day get any worse? I grabbed my science notebook and started to sketch. I was too upset to notice that I was sketching Lexa eyes. Oh my god what am I doing. But I couldn't help it. I even painted it green. But they were nothing like hers. No one could reproduce such perfection on a sheet of paper.

After some sketches, I was tired. It was time for dinner anyways. When I got down to the kitchen, my mother was surprisingly there. "Clarke, hey I'm home early. How was your day?" My mother really cares about me. She even said that she'd drop her job at the hospital to see me more often, but I couldn't let her. She loves her job, and people need her. I'm not that selfish. "I'm good mom. How was your day?" I had to lie. What was I supposed to tell her? Hey mum I met this girl today and admitted that she was hot right in front of her while gawking at her abs. Yeah right. "Ah it was ok. The same as usual. What do you want to eat for dinner?" I shrugged. "You can choose. A pizza would be good though." My mother never cooked. Just me. So I knew the idea of buying a pizza would sound easy. "Pizza it is!" After the dinner I was dead tired, but I still washed the dishes. I couldn't let my mother do it since she worked hard everyday. "Night, mom. I'm going to bed." "Goodnight, Clarke." I jumped on my bed and thanked the lord that tomorrow would be a new day.

I woke up and went straight to my bathroom. I looked like shit. So I took a shower, and I decided to switch my outfit today. I put on my favourite shorts, my boots, and a flannel shirt. I looked good like this. I don't know why I don't wear this more often. I heard Raven honking her horn again outside, so I rushed outside and entered her car. "Check it out O. Princess is trying to impress someone today." Octavia and Raven laughed. "Oh stop it. I'm not. I just wanted to look nice for once." I sighed. Raven always said what was on her mind. "Alright, Princess. If you say so. But you do look good like that." "Thanks. Now lets get going."

We got to school, and I was feeling confident today. I could feel that today is my day, unlike yesterday. I am just ready to ignore everything negative. I got my notebook out, and everything was set. I looked to Raven and Octavia. We were waiting for Gustus to start class, and we chatted a little until he did. Everything was going smoothly, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gustus opened it, and I couldn't believe my eyes. WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? "Class we have a transfer student, and today is her first day. So please take good care of her. You can introduce yourself." The brunette nodded, and she spoke with that stoic voice. "I'm Lexa. I moved from Washington." Everyone in the class was staring at her, and the boys were almost howling. Even Raven. "Thank you, Lexa. Now you need a place to sit. Hum, you can sit next to Clarke." Lexa looked up and realized that the only place that she could sit was next to me. I couldn't move. She started to walk towards me AND SHE WAS STARING AT ME. "Hello Clarke. I'm Lexa Woods." I couldn't just stare at her. I had to say something... anything. "Cl..Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you." She smiled, and then she faced Gustus.

I couldn't do anything with her by my side. Her presence was intoxicating. Sometimes I noticed that she'd look at me, but not for long. It was finally lunch break. I got up and followed Raven and Octavia as fast as I could. I got my food, and I went to our table at the cafeteria. I looked all over but there was no sign of Lexa, what the hell? Well it was best for me anyway. But Raven noticed that I was looking for someone. "Hey Clarke," she teased. "Who are you looking for?" She started to laugh. Dammit she heard when I spoke to Lexa. "Go to hell Raven. I'm not looking for anyone." Octavia was laughing as well. "Even you O?" She wiped a tear coming from her eye. "Sorry Clarke it was funny." I sighed. "Ha ha. Hilarious. Now let's eat and go back to class." Raven continued laughing. "Sure, so you can be with who you were just looking for." I gasped. "Go to hell Raven."

After the break, I was back at my seat, but seconds after Lexa came inside to sit right next to me. She noticed that I was looking at her, and she turned to face me. " Hello Clarke. " The way she said my name. Dear god. "Hey Lexa. I didn't see you at the cafeteria." Lexa smiled. My knees are weak. "Yeah, I don't like crowded places. So I just went outside." "Oh.. I see. " Class started, and it was not long before I noticed a small paper at my desk. I looked at Lexa and she nodded. She just sent me a message? "Can you meet me at the tree behind the parking lot?" I didn't wait even a second to reply. I quickly wrote down a yes. I didn't know why, but I felt that I could trust her. I handed it over to her when Gustus couldn't see.

So it finally was the time. The class finished, and I went to my locker to grab my things. After, I went to the meeting place. Lexa was already there. "Hey... So why did you invite me here?" I froze. Maybe it was because of yesterday! Before she could reply, I started to defend myself. "Ah, about yesterday I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, and I was rude I left you there without saying thank you, and I saw you in your sports..." Before I could continue, she put a finger to my mouth. "Calm down Clarke. I'm here to return this to you." She opened her backpack and got my sketch book out. "Oh my god... OH MY GOD MY SKETCH BOOK! THANKS! " She handed it over to me. "You're welcome, Clarke. You left it yesterday at the locker room. Sketch book?" I was so happy. Not just about my sketch book, but now I knew that she wasn't freaked out by me. "Oh yeah, I draw so I have a sketch book. Do.. Do you want to see?" The brunette nodded, and I handed the sketch book back to her. "Wow these are amazing, Clarke." I blushed. " Thanks... " I had to say something else. " So hey... you just saved my all my drawings, so please let me give a proper thank you. What about we go to the coffee shop. After all I owe you." She looked right into my eyes... with those emerald eyes. "You don't need to do that, Clarke. You don't own me anything." She was always so formal. "Please let me do it, or else I'll feel bad." She nodded. "If that makes you happy, Clarke. It would be my pleasure to go with you to the coffee shop. Besides I'll be able to see all of your drawings there." Oh my god, why was she so interested in my drawings?


	4. Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk a little bit more , and Clarke finds out a cute secret from Lexa!

Before Lexa and I started to walk to the coffee shop, I texted Octavia.

*Clarkey:* Hey Oh, you guys can go home because something came up. I'm not going with you.  
*Oh:* Whaat? We're still at the school waiting for you. We thought you had to go to the bathroom. Are you okay?  
*Clarkey:* I'm fine. You don't have to wait for me now. See you tomorrow.  
*Oh:* Okay if you say so. I hope everything is ok. I'm actually waiting Raven now. Kane wanted to see her. So cya.

I put my phone in my pocket and nodded to Lexa so she knew that we could go. In three minutes or so, Lexa and I were in the coffee shop. Other than an older gentleman reading in the corner, we were alone. I led the way to sit at my favourite spot by the window with Lexa following me. She slid into the seat in front of me. She was wearing a green flannel shirt with black leggings and combat boots. It suited her. I fell back to earth when the waiter asked what we wanted. "I want a cappuccino please, and ... I looked at Lexa. "A black tea please." I nodded and the waiter left us alone.

I had to say something. We couldn't sit in this silence. Lexa was looking around the shop. "So. You're from Washington D.C huh? I've never been there." Lexa blinked and looked at me. I felt a sparkle in my stomach. "Yes. I lived there since the day I was born. It's a beautiful city filled with beautiful people." She had such a way with words. "Oh I see... That's cool!" She looked at me "And you? Are you from Chicago?" "Yes I am. I was born here. Me, my mother, and my dad." She nodded. We had that awkward silence again. Crap. I want to hear her voice, so I have to keep the conversation going. "Oh, so thanks again for holding onto my sketch book! I wanted to draw something yesterday, and when I couldn't find it, I went crazy. I had to improvise with my science notebook." While I was talking I looked everywhere but Lexa's face. She makes me so nervous with those piercing green eyes. "You're welcome, Clarke. I was worried because I didn't know if I could find you at school, but I was lucky that we were in the same class." I looked at her face, and she quickly looked away. I chuckled. "I'm glad as well. So hey, hum... do you want to see my drawings? You just saw the first one." She looked into my eyes. "Yes, I do Clarke." I handed her the sketchbook. "Thanks." 

Usually when anyone looks at my drawings, they'd glance at each one for 5 seconds. But she was different. She was calm, taking her time and tracing every detail of my art work. I had drawings of random people, still nature, and anything that I found inspiring. "Oh my god, Clarke. You're very good. I'm impressed." I blushed a little. "Thanks, Lexa" She stopped and started to laugh. "Oh my god, that's so funny." I drew a raccoon that was assaulting my trash bin. That day, my mother was mad at me and had asked if I could go outside to shoo the raccoon away. But instead of scaring the poor creature away, I started to draw it. Suddenly I noticed that Lexa had tears in her eyes, and she wasn't laughing anymore. "Le.. Lexa? Are you alright?" I panicked, why in the hell was she crying!?" Sorry Clarke. Your drawing reminded me of something very precious to me..." I sighed I knew she was holding back. "It's ok. I'm honored my drawing reminded you of something that special." Lexa nodded. In Lexa's heart, she felt like she could trust the blonde beside her. She felt safe. "Yeah... I had this raccoon plush when I was little. I carried it around with me everywhere. But unfortunately I lost it when I moved to Chicago. I'm not sure if I forgot it in Washington or if I lost it here. Anyway it was something that meant the world to me." She was still staring at the drawing. Who knew that Lexa Woods, the beast of basketball, had a raccoon plush and was now crying because of it. Don't get me wrong. I thought it was very adorable and cute.

The waiter handed over my cappuccino and Lexa's black tea. "Hey, I'm sorry about your raccoon, but now I'm thinking since you got my sketchbook back, I could draw another raccoon for you. If you want. I know that it's not the same thing, but it can be an extra token of appreciation." Lexa's eyes left the drawing to meet mine." Oh Clarke. You don't have to, but huh... That would be very nice of you." I smiled. " Ok, so I'll do my best raccoon drawing then. Since it's so special to you." Lexa nodded. I could get lost in her eyes for days. "Thank you Clarke. You are being so nice to me." She took a sip from her tea. "Anytime Lexa. " I took a sip from my cappuccino. 

Everything was going smoothly. Lexa told me that her house was not far from here and told me she had a sister named Anya. I told her that I lived with my mother and how Raven and Octavia were my best friends. She said that she hadn't gotten to know them that much yet. But suddenly I heard the shop door bell ringing. When I looked to see who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO don't forget to leave kudos <3 so who do you think that will be at the door ? :D


	5. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are interrupted by someone Clarke was not expecting.

I could recognize those laughs anywhere. But before I could begin to say anything, it was already too late. "PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! " Raven screamed at the top of her lungs and started to run in my direction. Lexa's eyes widened, and she turned her head to the noise. Octavia caught up with Raven by our table. "Sooo Clarkey princess. O told me something very important came up and you couldn't go home with us... " Lexa was just staring. Her softness of two seconds ago was now gone replaced by a stoic face. Raven turned her head at Lexa "Hello, Commander. Good to see you again. You killed it at practice." Lexa just nodded. "Thank you, Reyes. You did good as well." "So princess, Octavia is hungry and I am too." Raven sat next to Lexa. "So.... Commander, you met our little princess already. You work fast huh? " I wanted to slap Raven so hard right now. Lexa's jaw dropped, and I was going to counter attack, but Octavia pulled Raven up. "I'm sorry guys my friend here is just kidding. We're actually late for something, so we'll just grab our food and go home. Right Raven?" Raven looked at Octavia. " Wh... What? We are not late. We do nothing after our practi... Ouch" Octavia squeezed Raven's arm. "I mean... yeah whatever. Bye, Princess... Bye, Commander." Thanks to Octavia, things didn't get any weirder. "Lexa, I'm so sorry. Raven can be a pain in the ass when she wants to." Lexa looked into my eyes. "It's ok, Clarke." I sighed and took the last sip of my cappuccino. "It's getting late. I must go home. Thank you for the lovely afternoon, Clarke." Ahhh going home now? Crap. I bet if Raven didn't say those things she would've stayed a little longer. Speaking of the devil, she and Octavia were still waiting for their food. She stared and giggled at me. "Oh... ok. It was fun Lexa, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Lexa nodded when she stood up. "May we meet again, Clarke." I could listen to her voice calling my name all day. Before I knew it, she was already outside the shop. 

I noticed a wild Raven approaching. "O, the Commander left the "something important" meeting. " I sighed and hit Raven's head "Stop being such a child, Raven. I bet she left because of your behavior." Octavia was right behind Raven now. "OUCH GRIFFIN, that hurt! " Raven looked at O with puppy dog eyes. " Protect me, O. She's hurting me! " Octavia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to. You deserved this. There was no need to be such an ass with Commander and Clarke. You had nothing to do with it." Raven feigned hurt. "Sorry if I'm just worried about our little princess here. So smog... so lost. She cannot be left alone with the mighty Commander. She could be eaten out! " With that Raven started to laugh, and Octavia hit her head. I was not sure if it was an inside joke or something inappropriate, but I didn't get it. "Enough Raven. Let's go home. Clark, do you want a ride home?" Octavia was the best, always caring for me and Raven. "Sure. If Raven stops being such an ass." Raven shrugged. "It's not my fault that you two don't have a sense of humour." With that, we left the coffee shop and got in Raven's car. 

They dropped me off at home, and I hurried to my bedroom. I wanted to draw because I remember about the raccoon drawing. I set everything at my table and was thinking about how I could make that drawing for Lexa. After a while, I decided to do something with watercolors. A raccoon holding a raccoon plush. So I guess I'm drawing Lexa as a raccoon. I had the hobby of drawing my friends and crushes as animals. After about 2 hours, the drawing was complete. I was happy with the results. It was lovely seeing the little raccoon hugging the plushie. I bet Lexa will find it adorable and funny. As I went to sleep, all I could think about was how Lexa would react to it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys the next chapter will be long I swear!!


	6. Break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is meeting Lexa to give her the drawing!

That night I had a lot of dreams about Lexa... She was being soft with me. Her usual stoic attitude was long gone. Suddenly, my phone started to ring and I woke up from my precious dreams very angry and annoyed. It was Raven. "WTF CLARKE. I'M PRETTY SURE I WOKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD... EXCEPT YOU." I was going to say something back to Raven, but then I realized. I was late to see Lexa. "Shit. SORRY RAVEN I'LL BE DOWN IN 5!" I got everything as fast as I could and practically jumped into Raven's car. "Clarke what happened? You're never that late!" I was trying to catch my breath. "Sorry guys, I had some... uh... dreams." Raven was now looking at me. "OH HO... Must've been pretty good for you to keep you sleeping that long. May I ask what happened or who happened to be in your dreams, my dear Clarke?" I knew what Raven was going to say. "Shut up Reyes. They were nightmares... yeah that's it. A lot of nightmares." Raven didn't seem convinced. "Well for some people, they might've be nightmares ... especially our basketball team..." Raven started the engine. "What's that supposed to mean Reyes?" I said with a bite. "Nothing, Princess. Nothing."

We arrived at school and got to our classroom. "Thank the lord Gustus is a little late today. Next time I'm calling you like 20 minutes earlier." Octavia was pissed off. "Sorry O. I'll make it up to you. How about a cappuccino?" She sighed sitting on her seat. "Fine. " I sat down, but there was no sign of Lexa. Oh my god did I do something wrong yesterday? Was she pissed because of Raven's jokes? Before I could think about anything else, she entered the room with her emotionless face and confident attitude. She sat right beside me. "Hello Clarke. Good morning." I wish I could record her when she says my name. I'll never get tired of hearing that. "Good morning, Lexa." Lexa nodded and Gustus finally came through the door. "Sorry for my tardiness. I had some business with Principal Indra. Now, let's get started."

The class was boring to say the least, but thankfully I had Lexa. We exchanged looks all throughout class, but none was longer than three seconds. OH shit! I forgot about the drawing. I had to give it to her, so I wrote on a paper. "Hey, meet me during break time at the parking lot" I put it on her desk. It didn't take long before she read it. She looked at me and nodded before starting to write something back on the paper. "Ok. Your friends won't miss you though?" I chuckled and wrote back. "Nah. They'll survive. Sorry about Raven yesterday." Raven cleared her throat and elbowed Octavia. Lexa noticed that Raven was now looking at us. She brushed it off and continued to write. "It's ok. Let's talk at break. It seems we've been spotted." I rolled my eyes. If it weren't for Raven, things could be smoother with Lexa. I just nodded at Lexa and opened my notebook. She was staring at me. Unfortunately I opened right on the drawing that I made yesterday of her green eyes! I panicked and turned the page as fast as I could. I raised my head to look at her, but she turned away. I swear I saw her blushing, but it was probably my imagination.

When the bell rang, I got up with my sketchbook and ran as fast as I could. I stopped when reached our meeting spot. I jumped in surprise when I realized that Lexa was right behind me. "Why did you run, Clarke?" When she noticed that she startled me her face softened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." I sighed catching my breath back. "It's ok, I just didn't want Raven to follow me. I've had enough of her lately." Lexa nodded. "So, why did you wanted to meet me here, Clarke?" I handed her the sketchbook. "Open it." She had a confused look in her face. She opened it as I asked. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Clarke!" She was holding the drawing. "It's beautiful." I blushed. "Well, I'm glad you like it. It's yours." Lexa looked at me with wide eyes "What? You mean it?" I nodded and let out a smile. "Yes. I told you that I'd draw a raccoon for you remember?" Lexa smiled. "Thank you, Clarke. I'll put it on my wall." She handed my sketchbook back, and when we touched, I felt a spark. I looked into her eyes, and I thought she felt the same thing as me because she was now looking inside my eyes too. We stayed like this for a while until I slowly pulled my hand away. "Uh... Sorry..." Lexa blinked out of the trance as well "Yeah... Well anyway thank you, Clarke." I was looking down at the ground now. "Uh... don't mention it. You saved my sketchbook after all." I noticed Lexa had a small bag with her. "Clarke are you hungry? I bring lunch everyday. Enough for both of us, so why don't you stay here and eat with me?" I looked at her eyes. It felt like they were begging me to stay. "Oh. Thank you, Lexa. But... " Lexa put a finger on my mouth. " Shh, just eat with me, Clarke." It was like she knew that I felt like I was invading. .

Lexa looked over her shoulder and started to walk. "Come with me, Clarke." I nodded and followed the brunette. Lexa sat under the tree and gestured for me to sit. I sat right next to her, and she gave me a sandwich and an apple. I looked at her with a confused look. She had two apples and two sandwiches. "If you are wondering why I pack enough for two, Clarke, it's because I usually eat one after practice. But today is an exception for you." After an awkward silence, she spoke up. "So Clarke. Your friends are on the basketball team. How come you're not?" "Oh, I can't. I'm trying to get into med school, so I don't really have time. " Lexa raised her eyebrow. "You are trying med school?" "Well, yes I am why?" "I thought you wanted something to do with arts. I mean look at your drawings. That would be a wasting your talent, Clarke." "I... I really wanted to." Lexa was facing me now. "So why don't you do it?" I sighed and shrugged. "My mother wants me to follow in her footsteps. So I have to become a doctor. I think if I say that I wanted to do art, she'd kill me." Lexa ate the last bite of her sandwich. "I'm sorry to hear that Clarke, but I think you should go after your dreams and not your mom's." I nodded "I know. I just don't want to disappoint her. But hey thanks, Lexa. I've never opened up like that to anyone else that quickly." Lexa stood up. "You're welcome, Clarke. I need to see Indra now. I'll see you in class later." I got up and finished my sandwich. "Ok. Bye." Lexa left and I just went to the classroom knowing I'd never hear the end of this from Raven and Octavia...

It wasn't long until I heard Octavia's voice. "CLARKE! FINALLY WE FOUND YOU! Why in the hell did you run before? And where were you?" Octavia was shouting at me. "Hey there O. Hold on you're shouting. Let me try.. CLARKE WHY DID YOU LEAVE US. WHERE WERE YOU?" Octavia rolled her eyes. "Yeah Raven that was better than mine... anyways... Clarke?" I gulped. I was not telling them I had lunch with Lexa. "Ah... I had to make a call because my mother needed me. Sorry guys. I'll never run like that again, ok?" Raven and Octavia looked at each other and then at me. "Are you sure it's just that?" Octavia asked raising her eyebrow. "Jesus, yes it is. Why are you asking?" Raven interrupted. "Well because when you left, Commander started to run as well, and it felt like she was following you." "Makes no sense. Why would I have something to do with Lexa?" Raven shrugged. "You tell me, princess." Octavia pulled Raven. "Just let it go. Clarke said she is sorry, so let's sit."

After four minutes, Lexa was back and standing at the door talking to Gustus. I tried not to stare in case Raven would get suspicious. But why am I acting like his? She's just a girl. She can be my friend, and I don't have to hide that from them. But who am I kidding. I looked at her differently. She was stunning and totally my type, but I couldn't let my it show. I didn't know how everyone would react. After class was finished, Lexa turned at me. "See you tomorrow, Clarke. And thank you again." She left and I heard Raven again. "Ohhhhhhh the commander just said thank you?" I just looked at her. "Go to hell, Raven. Let's go home."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next days were nothing out of the ordinary. Lexa would talk to me occasionally, and that was it. Until one day, we were in class and Professor Gustus spoke. "Class pair up with the person who is sitting next to you. Your job is to write a research paper about what we're doing in class. 5000 words minimum. "I looked at Lexa and she nodded. "You have 3 weeks to write it. Good luck." Alright... it's going to be a long three weeks.


	7. History Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa visits Clarke's house!

When class, ended Professor Gustus wrote everything we had to do on the board. Lexa was copying everything into her notebook. "So Clarke, we have to find a place to do it." I was caught off guard because I was staring at her and thinking just how beautiful she was with her pony tail, flannel shirt, and her black leather pants. "Sorry what?" Lexa was now looking at my eyes. "We have to find a place do the assignment I mean." She said looking embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Sure ... My mom is always at the hospital so my house is always quiet." Lexa nodded. "Yeah that'll do. So do you want to start it today, Clarke? If u don't mind." I was now smilling. The thought of Lexa being at my house gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Yeah we should research. After all, it's a long assignment." Lexa gave me smile. "Ok then. Well I don't think I have your number yet, Clarke. Add it in my contacts, and I'll text you later for the address." Pretty smooth, Lexa. I see what you did there. Who am I kidding. There's no way such a beautiful human being like her would like someone like me. She handed me her phone "Ok Lexa, see you at four?" She got her phone back and smiled. "See you then, Clarke." With that, she went to the gym. I was there zoning out thinking about how beautiful, and then Raven brought me back to reality. "Earth to Clarkeeee." She pinched me really hard. "Ouch, Reyes! Cut it out!" Raven and Octavia were now laughing. "Hey O. See what I mean ? Princess is acting weird. Especially when there's a certain commander around ..." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Reyes. I'm not acting weird! Anyways don't you guys have practice to attend to?" Octavia pulled my arm. "Hey, Clarke. Raven is just joking around with you. Anyways we do, but i wanted to let you know that I'm throwing a party friday!" I looked confusingly at Octavia. "The team is doing pretty good. I think we'll win every single game this season. So me and the girls felt like partying. The whole team will be there, and I bet half school too." Did i heard it right? The whole team... The whole team.... LEXA ! "Uh huh. Sounds great, O. Count me in. Now I need to go home I have a lot of things to do." Octavia and Raven nodded and waved goodbye. 

I had an hour and a half to get myself ready for Lexa's arrival. I had to clean my room because it's been a while since the last time, but I needed to hurry. I came home, and there was a note on the fridge: 

"Darling something came up at the hospital. I left snacks and dinner for you. I won't be home until tomorrow morning.

x, Love, Mom."

I'm glad my mother won't be home today. Typically when I bring new friends over, she interrogates them. So now Lexa won't get the third degree from my mom. I've never cleaned my room this fast, but now I had a good reason to. With everything cleaned up, I still had time to take a shower before Lexa showed. Deciding what to wear after was based around wanting to impress Lexa. I couldn't help but want to show off a little of my cleavage, so I pulled out a button up and left two buttons open. I was thinking about wearing jeans, but it was so hot that I put shorts instead, alongwith my red converse. I heard a buzz from my phone, and it was Lexa.

Unknown number: Hey, Clarke. Lexa here. What's your address? I'm almost ready, so I'll be leaving school in 5.

I sent her my address and went downstairs. I turned on the tv. The truth is my hands were sweating like crazy. I had to pretend that I was doing something and not just waiting for her. Ten minutes later, I heard the door bell. I started to freak out. Pull yourself together, Griffin. It's just Lexa, and she's here to study. It's not a date. I opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor. Lexa stood with her hair loose - without her usual braids - and a red tank top with jeans and her combat boots. I was staring for a long time until I decided to break the silence. "Oh hey-y... Come inside..." Lexa blinked slowly. "Oh, thank you." She stepped in and I was entranced by her perfume. "You have a lovely home, Clarke." My mother loved house designing, so she was always coordinating the decorations. "Thank you. So uh... you just left practice. Would you like something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm hungry too." I nodded and went to grab some snacks from kitchen with Lexa following me. "So, let's go to my room to work." I entered my room, and I pulled a chair for Lexa to sit beside me. "Thank you, Clarke. Your room is... very you." My room was simple and nothing like the rest of the house. There was my bed, my study place, my guitar, and lots of my drawings on the walls. I smiled at her comment. "Wait, you play the guitar?" "Yeah I do, but I'm not very good at it. I try. And you, do you play any instruments?" Lexa nodded. " Yes. I play drums. But I'm not very good at it either." Her arms were very toned. I bet she was good at anything she tried to do. "That's cool! I love drums maybe someday we can play something together." Lexa nodded "Yeah, maybe someday." We ate the chips in silence. Lexa opened her backpack. "So let's start the research. I brought my laptop so we can start with the basics - dates and topics of what happened." Thank god Lexa broke the silence I was fighthing to find something to say.

After one hour of studying and writing the main topics, I closed my notebook. "Hey Lexa. Do you want to break." Lexa nodded and sighed in relief. "I've got writer's block." She closed her laptop and looked at me. "So what are we going to do?" I shrugged, and I decided to tease her a little. "Well we could ask each other questions. I barely know anything about you." Lexa let a chuckle out. "Well okay. I don't know much about you either. Just what I hear from your friends." I raised an eyebrow. "What? Coming from those two, I bet you only hear bad things about me." Lexa smiled. "They weren't bad things, Clarke."

Her smile makes me so dumb and weak. I realized I was staring at her lips. "Ahm... We could do a 20 questions. I'll get one from the internet." "Sounds good. You can start." I gulped. "So ... What's your favorite color?" "It's blue. What's yours?" I realized she was probably just going to ask me back every question. "It's green. Do you have any hidden talent that no one knows about?" She playfully put her hand on her chin like she was thinking hard about my question and chuckled. "Well, no one knew that I could play drums, so I'd call that a hidden talent." I laughed "That's not fair. I know that already!" She laughed. " Ok... ok... well I can touch my nose with my tongue. Is that a hidden talent?" I widened my eyes and laughed. "You know that you will have to show me that now right?" She blushed. "No way I'm showing you that! Now let's get on with the game, and you? Do you have any hidden talents, Ms. Griffin?" Dang it , I wanted to see her tongue... I mean her amazing talent with her tongue... I'm getting worse aren't I? "Uhm, I can hop while I whistle." She rolled her eyes. "That's not a hidden talent Clarke." I poked her. "Look who's talking! Ms. 'nose-touching tongue'" "Well, actually my tongue can do a lot of other things, Ms. Griffin thank you very much." My eyes widened as I tried to not think about anything like that, but it was too late. Lexa stopped smiling. "Clarke...? The next question?" I shook my head. "Ahm... yeah so it's not actually written here but, are you going to Octavia's party?" Lexa looked at me for a second. "That party tomorrow? I don't know yet. I'm not really into parties." I sighed. "And you?" I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll go. After all, Octavia is one of my best friends, so I really have no choice." "Well... I think I'll consider it... A little partying wouldn't kill me." 

I raised my head to look at her. I was staring at her lips and then her eyes, and she did the same. "So, I think I need to go now. It's getting late. Indra will not like if I come home late." "What? You live with Indra? School principal Indra?" Lexa smiled "Yes. She's my aunt. You know how strict she is, so I have to go home now." I nodded. "Okay. I can drive you." "Thanks, Clarke, but that's not needed. I have a motorbike. I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? Bye, Clarke." I was surprised she has a motorbike? She just got twice as hot. "Bye, Lexa. See you tomorrow."


	8. Party sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Clarke Griffin makes some moves!!

The next morning, Raven and Octavia picked me up like always, and we went to school. Octavia was just talking about how the party was going to be fun and how she wanted us to be there two hours before it starts. Raven and I just nodded, both of us knowing how Octavia is when she's excited. It's better if you let her speak for all of us. When we got into the classroom Lexa was already at her seat, so I put the best smile on my face to greet her. "Morning, Lexa." She was looking at her notebook, so she raised her head. "Morning, Clarke." Octavia was still talking to Raven about the party. "Someone seems excited." Octavia heard Lexa. "Hello Commander You're coming to the party right? It wouldn't be the same without you!" Lexa looked at me hesistantly. "Yeah. I think I'll go. I found inspiration that persuaded me to go." I felt my cheeks burning. She was talking about me right? When I told her that I'd go, she said she'd reconsider. "Wow, the great Commander has a crush on someone! Oh is right. The party wouldn't be the same without you. You know how to party girl!" Raven said poking Octavia arm. I just let out a confusing look. "Huh? I thought you said you hate parties?" I said to Lexa. Raven just laughed. "After every game, the schools throw a party for everyone meaning all teams from different schools, and this girl here knows how to party!" Lexa rolled her eyes "Reyes you're running 5 extra laps on Monday." Raven stopped laughing. "WHAT? Are you serious?" Lexa raised her eyebrow, showing that she was dead serious. Gustus entered the class room and forced us all to be quiet. 

When the bell rang, I was going to go with Raven and Octavia to the cafeteria, but Lexa called me. "Clarke, do you think we can discuss our assignment today after school?" I nodded. I really wanted to see Lexa whenever I could. "Sure, Lexa. You can come with me, Raven, and Octavia. They are going to drop me off at home, if you don't mind." Lexa nodded. "Okay, I'll tell Indra that I'm not going home after school. See you in a while, Clarke." I sat next to Raven and Octavia in the cafeteria, and I had to tell them that Lexa was coming with us. "Hey Raven, can you take Lexa home after school with me today. We're gonna work on the assignment at my house. Is that ok?" Raven smirked. Sure, Princess. Just don't make out in my car." I hit Raven on the arm. "Are you crazy?" "I'm not the one that is crazy here. You're crazy.. crazy for someone." Octavia cleared her throat, but I didn't understand why she did. "So... uh Clarke you want a ride to O's place? She wants both of us to be there at 6." I wanted to drink, so I couldn't say no. "Sure, Reyes. I want to get wasted tonight." Raven poked my arm. "That's our beloved party animal Griffin talking!" 

The break was over and we went back to class. Lexa was there finishing an apple. "I've talked to Raven you're comming with us." Lexa finished the apple " Ok , Ive talked with Indra too. " We still had chemestry and math, but it was ok because my thoughts were on the party, I keep thinking what Lexa'd wear. Maybe her usual clothes? A dress? Who am I kidding, I can't imagine Lexa with a dress. The bell rang and Raven called us. " So let's hurry because Octavia need to do a lot of things for tonight." I nodded and I remembered " Hey Lexa, what about your motorbike? It'll stay at school?" Lexa smirked " No, I won't today Indra brought me here." I nodded "WHAT? Indra brought you here? Why in the hell you took a ride with school principal Indra?" Raven can't keep her thoughts on her mind. " Well, since she's my aunt, I see no problem at it." Raven was still shocked " Oh, okay then... I'll think twice now before I say something to you." Lexa raised her eyebrow again, the second time today, I'm going to die... " Believe me, I'm worse than Indra. If you want to run during the whole practice you keep mocking me Reyes." Raven gulped hard, I knew she hated to run but the tension went away after Lexa laugh. I rolled my eyes laughing as well " I never know when you are beeing serious Lexa." Lexa looked into my eyes " Better this way then, a little mystery is always good, right?" Raven just interrupted before I could say anything else. " Let's just go before Oh here kick everyone butts." Octavia was quiet till now. " Yea, I'd love if we hurry up I still need to buy some things." 

The drive was quiet, Octavia was too busy checking what she needed to buy, and Raven was just huming to the music, Lexa was staring outside the window and sometimes she'd look at me before looking away again. Raven dropped us and I opened the door, my mom was not comming home till tomorrow morning. " So do you want to eat something before we start? My mother is not home, as always." Lexa nodded " Yes, a snack would be perfect now thanks." I told her to wait in my room when I got the snacks from the kitchen, she was going to say something agaisnt it but I told her it was ok, she could get my notebook to see my notes. When I got everything that I could from the kitchen I entered my room and I was surprised, Lexa was staring at my notebook but she was not reading the history notes she was looking at the drawing... The drawing that I did when I lost my sketch book, her eyes! I cleared my throat and she looked at me. " Uh, sorry ... I opened your notebook and it opened here." I was blushing so hard and so was she. " So... Those eyes... They are beautiful, they look so vivid" I couldn't raise my head " Thanks... But I don't think I could ever reproduce their beauty , they are much more than that." Lexa face was redder now and I was regreting that I said that! I had to change the topic. " So hey... I brought the snacks, I found a video, it's not long but I think there are some things that we can use. " Lexa just nodded and sat on the chair. " Give me your laptop" She handed me her laptop but she was still not looking at me. We started to watch the video and I didn't noticed that I was too close to her I needed to say something. " So you going tonight, right?" " Yes Clarke, I'll. " I could feel the tension yards away from us. " Good , it'll be fun Im glad you changed your mind." " Yeah it'll." 

The video was now over, and we were still there, my knee touching her knee. She got her notebook and started to write some topics, thanks lord that way we can end this tension. One hour after, we had a lot of topics and ideas to start the task, I was going to be the writer. So it hit me like a ball, It was 5 pm already, I had to take a shower because Raven was going to pick me up at 6. " Hey Lexa, I need to get ready for the party because Octavia asked if I could help her. Let's go I'll drive you home." Lexa was still very quiet. " No Clarke, I can walk. Really. You go get ready." I shook my head " I'm not negotiating, pack your things Im going to drive you home." Lexa sighed and started to pack, I led her to my car and I opened the door for her. " Thanks Clarke." I just smiled " Welcome Lexa." The drive was not long Lexa guided me till we arrived at a mansion, a rustic mansion. " See you at the party Lexa." I waved " Im looking foward to it Clarke." I rushed back home and entered the shower, I had some minutes before Raven honking session.

I decided that I wanted to dress to kill, I put my best tank top which showed a lot of my cleavage with a leather skirt, and for the shoes I decided that heels were the best choice, I looked good in those. I did my make up puting some maskara on and blue shades, I hope I get to impress Lexa tonight. I heard Raven so I got my phone and went to her car. " WOAA PRINCESS! You're killing it! You look hot girl! " Raven was now howling like a wolf. " Thanks Raven, now let's get going, Octavia wont be happy if we are late." "Roger that sexy girl." Raven did the route to Octavia house in a record time, by the way Raven had her hair loose , a red skirt and a black button up. When we arrived at Oh's, we heard music , I bet she was choosing the playlist. She opened the door when Raven knocked , and she was stunning, Octavia was wearing a green dress with heels. " Wow, you look ... you look gorgeous." Raven beeing careful with the words? What is going on in here? " Thanks Raven, you look pretty gorgeous as well..." Raven and Octavia were both blushing now, that's weird but I prefer to just ignore it. " Sooooo are you going to let us in?" " Oh sorry Clarke, yeah come in, we still need to set up the music."

Everything was perfect as Octavia wanted, so in no time the whole baskettball team was here but Lexa. Octavia knew how to throw a party, we were lucky because her brother had to travel the whole weekend. " Hey Griffin get the vodka , we are going to turn this place upside down! " Raven was always excited to drink. One hour and still no Lexa, I wonder if she'll make it at all... I was so dissapointed that I decided to drink to forget about it. After some vodka I was a little tipsy , who am I kidding , I was already very drunk. I was dacing with Oh and Raven when someone poked me, I put the best drunk smile that I could and turned to meet whoever was it. I was thinking that it was Lexa, but oh boy I was so wrong. "Hey babe, you look so sexy tonight." I blinked and it was Finn, the fucking asshole. " What are you doing here Finn? You were not invited!" Raven was now angry. " Woah , woah I'm just talking with my lovely girlfriend here, and I don't think we need an invite to this party." I was angry " I'm not your girlfriend! Get lost Finn!" He left with a grin on his face, I hated that boy how could I kiss that thing? " Hey Raven, I'll go to the toilet I'll be right back." "Are you ok to go alone princess? You seem a little too drunk..." I laughed " Look who's talking... I'll be right back. " When I opened the toilet door someone pulled me at the wall. " What the hell." It was Finn again. " Hello babe, let's continue from where we stopped, shall we?" "Get lost Finn, I don't want anything with you..." I tried to fight but I was too drunk. " You'll like it babe I promess." And when I thought everything was lost I heard an " Ouch" and there was no longer any hands on me. I opened my eyes and Finn was on the floor, and I noticed someone standing right beside me. 

My jaw was now on the floor with Finn, it was Lexa. She was breathtaking, her hair was all wavy and she had a little make up on her eyes, she was wearing a black leather pants, with heels and a white button up shirt. " Clarke, are you ok?" I shook my head " Yeah, yeah now I'm... " I was too drunk to stop myself, I was now with my both hands at Lexa's waist pulling her close. I never felt she soo close to me. " Clarke, let's get out of here. You need water." " Nah, I don't need anything , you are here with me now." I hugged her and I could smell her perfume on her neck, even her heartbeat which was now increasing. " Come with me Clarke." I looked at her " Wherever you go I'll follow." Lexa hold my hand and led me into the kitchen, but it was not that easy with the heels I almost fell three times, if it weren't for Lexa. " Clarke you are too drunk, no more drinks, ok?" Lexa said cupping my face with her hands , her eyes full of concern. " Why not? Clarke wanna drink! " Lexa laughed a little. " No, Clarke won't drink, now drink this wat.. I mean vodka." I pulled the glass from her hand " YEY VODKA!" I was so drunk that I couldn't even tell that it was just water, Lexa shook her head. " That's it, Im driving you home." I started to complain " NOOO, I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with Lexa..." " Clarke you are drunk let me take you home, and besides its late." I was still doing 'no' with my head. " Ok, if you let me take you home, I'll lead you into your bed. You will be with Lexa" My eyes brightened. " Ok! Clarke will go with Lexa!"

Lexa led me into a car. " I thought you had a motorbike Lexa?" " That's one of Indra's car. Now get in." Lexa opened the door and closed it for me, just like I did on the afternoon with her. When we arrived at my house Lexa helped me to go into my bedroom. " Ok Clarke , I'll get water , change to your PJ's." I whined " NOOO, don't leave me alone Lexa!" And with that I pulled her closer, our faces were just a inch away. " Clarke... You're drunk." I shook my head " Even if I was sober, I wanted to do this." I pressed my lips into Lexa's, it felt like I was on fire. I bit Lexa's bottom lip and she let out a low moan, I couldn't wait anymore I asked for entrace and she gave it to me, our tongues dancing together with lust. Why I waited this long to kiss this goddness? Lexa put one hand behind my neck and the other one on my hip. I pulled her closer and I started to kiss her jawline and then her neck. " Clarke..." Her voice was so weak and so I pressed our lips again. She parted away from our kiss and I was looking at her with a confused face. " Didn't you want that ?" I asked with tears in my eyes " Hey , hey " Lexa said wiping out the tears with her thumbs. " Of course I wanted to kiss you. But you are drunk and tired, if your mom comes back and sees you like this she'll be angry at you. " I nodded she was right, she was supposed to arrive in the morning, but sometimes she do get back ealier. " Ok , but I'll just sleep if you stay here with me!" Lexa blinked slowly " Clarke..." Before she could continue I started to fake cry. " Im going back to the party then! If Clarke can't be with Lexa, Clarke will drink more vodka!" Lexa sighned. " Ok... Ok... I'll stay. But you need to change clothes and so do I." I nodded and went to my closet, I returned with a bunny t shirt with black shorts for me and my old baskettball tee for lexa with white shorts. " You can wear those. " Lexa eyes blinked in surprise. " Ok. " I went to the bathroom and closed the door, I changed so fast that when I opened the door again, Lexa was still in her underwear. I gasped, and Lexa pulled the shorts up so fast, I giggled. " I'll call you Lexy for now on." Lexa was still blushing " Huh? Lexy?" And I nodded " Yes, because you are sexy." Lexa was now facing the floor redder than before. " Arm... So I'll sleep at the couch, good night Clarke..." I stopped Lexa and pulled her close. " No, sleep here with me. " Lexa knew she was not going to win against my drunk self. " If you say so. " We crawled on the bed . " Good night Clarke." I yawned and smiled " Good night Lexy."


	9. Chapter 9

               Clarke woke up with a massive headache. "Oh lord, why do I even bother drinking?" she said aloud. She froze when she realized there was someone's hand hugging around her waist. She could tell who's hand it was by the fingers. But then, she remember everything, Finn, Lexa knocking him out and there it was ... THE KISS! Clarke put her fingers over her mouth, she could still feel Lexa's lips, even though she was drunk she remembers the feeling and the affection. 

Lexa was spooning her, Clarke didn't want to move because she was feeling so safe but she was terrified , what is Lexa going to say when she wakes up? " Lexa fucking Wood is sleeping in my bed..." with that Lexa mumbled, and I froze. " I didn't expected you to be up so early." I was not sure if Lexa noticed that she was wrapping my waist, because she still had her eyes closed. "Hum... Yea... When I drink I wake up early..." Lexa humed in response and slowly opened her eyes, and I was facing her now, it took her a second to unwrap her hands off me and blink with a shocked expression. " Uh... So.. sorry..." Lexa Woods blushing ? " It's ok... Still I can't believe that Lexa , the so called Commander is a cuddler though." I had to say something to break the ice, and it worked, Lexa smirked " There's a lot of things that you don't know about me princess..." 

She was right, but I wanted to know everything that I could, i wanted to know the true Lexa, the Lexa without that stoic mask. " So... huh... Do you remember anything about tonight?" I gulped, I knew it was comming. " Uh... Yeah I do..." Lexa nodded " What do you remember exactly?" " Well... I remember that I was pinned on the wall by Finn, and suddenly you saved me. So thank you... I don't even know what could have happend if you weren't there." Lexa nodded again " No problem Clarke. What else do you remember?" " Hum... I remember that you looked after me , and you drove me home... And when we got into my room I asked if you could stay with me."  " Yeah... you are funny when you are drunk Clarke. Is that all?" I gulped hard, I knew that she was not letting it go. " Ahm... I remember that... I've kissed you..." Both Lexa's and my face were now red, even her ears were red. " Anyways, I was drunk ... Do you want to forget about it?"  " NO... Er... I mean, why would you want to forget it anyways? And you said that even if you were sober you wanted to do it." I looked into Lexa's eyes, they were honest and full of lust. " I... I... " 

Before I could put my thoughts into words Lexa was like a inch away from my mouth , I could feel her breath ... I looked at her lips and she looked into mine, and without hesitation she closed the distance between us, crashing her lips into mine. It felt so right to kiss Lexa, she tasted so sweet, even though we just woke up. I put my hand in her neck pulling her closer, and she cupped my face, our kiss was not like last night it was more passionately like it was happening to confirm that we were into each other. 

She pulled away and looked at my eyes. " I don't want to forget it, I wanted to do this a long time. " I laughed " Well, me too... Since that day on the locker room, I lost my words when I saw you." Lexa smirked " Oh you mean when you said 'hot as fuck indeed?' I think you have to explain that to me." I pushed Lexa away and I covered my face with my hands. " NOOO stop! I dind't say that! " " Yeah right, just like you didn't call me Lexy yesterday!" I looked with a confused look " Lexy? " she nodded and came closer to me " Yeah, because I'm sexy." I rolled my eyes and sighed in disbelief. " Hey they were your words not mine."  " I have to stop saying things out loud. But anyways, let's have breakfast before anything embarassing come out of my mouth again."  " Okay Clarke." 

               We went downstairs to the kitchen " So what would you like to eat, what do you say about pancakes?" Lexa nodded " Yes pancakes sounds good Clarke. Thank you." After the pancakes were made I sat with Lexa and we ate together, it was silent for a while when we heard the front door opening. " Mom! You are home!" My mother was still with her hospital clothes looking tired as hell. " Hello Clarke, good morning... and Oh... Hello Lexa." Lexa swallowed the last bite of her pancake. " Hello Doctor Griffin. Sorry I stayed the night, we were distracted with our task and we didn't see the time, and it was late so Clarke invited me..." Abby raised her hand " No need to explain Lexa, I'm glad you spent the night, you are very welcome to stay whenever you want to. But now girls I'll go to bed, I'm tired." 

Before my mother went to her room, she noticed that Lexa was wearing my old baskettball uniform and then she looked at me with a suspicious look, but she dropped it when Lexa caught her staring and she went off to her room. " Sleep well Doctor Griffin. "  " Thanks Lexa, I will." We were left alone again on the kitchen. " So I guess your mother didn't like that Im wearing your clothes huh? " I shook my head " Nah, you are overthinking it... I think it's because she is used to Raven and Octavia spending the night but don't worry about it." Lexa nodded and got up 

" So I better go, Indra must be worried , I texted her that I was spending the night with you but I better not push my luck too hard."  " No... please stay a little longer, it's too soon now it's just 7 am." Lexa cupped my face with her hands " Don't look at me with that face Clarke. Alright I'll stay a little longer. I doubt that she will be up anyways." I felt sparkles flowing through my body with the touch of her hands, I wanted to feel her soft lips on my mine again, I guess I stared for a long time to Lexa's mouth that she pulled me closer. I could feel her breathe on my face, Lexa was staring at my mouth and I gulped hard, I knew I could not endure anymore and I closed the distance between our lips. Lexa lips are so soft, the kiss was very slow and simple but I enjoyed every single part of it.  


End file.
